


How the Mighty Fall [Epilogue]

by xdestroying



Series: Strongblood [Vampire AU] [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Vampire Lore, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, M/M, Political conflict, Racial Conflict, Rough Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, and more smashed furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdestroying/pseuds/xdestroying
Summary: Sho refuses to let the mystery of Jun's purple eyes go.





	How the Mighty Fall [Epilogue]

**Author's Note:**

> This is an early birthday posting for Jun's birthday and me indulging all of my lovely readers, thank you for your incredible support! Here are the explanations, you wanted. ... To some extent ;D  
> All explanations and lore in this epilogue are my own ideas, and if some parts happen to overlap with other verses or stories out there, it is purely coincidental. 
> 
> I couldn't have done this without my amazing and diligent beta - so praise to you for helping me finish this before the deadline - as well as cielmelodies, who is endlessly supportive and wouldn't accept anything less for the epilogue to my vampire verse x) Thank you.
> 
> I will also have you guys know that I am moving to Japan in two days to study for my Master's Degree, so this fic will probably be the last in a good while (unless I end up having way less to do than I suspect). However, don't misunderstand this as me never writing again, because that will probably never happen.

The lights are dim and warm in the library, the quiet soothing, and it calms Sho’s mind. It has been a stressful week with lots of work, the council gathering every day to maintain communication and ensure that everyone is following the plan to a T. Jun has been busy all day at the office, most likely pushing Shun and Toma to an early death. The thought makes Sho smile despite how he misses his mate. Evening has settled, and still he has not come home. Work is very important to Jun, his resolve strong in the cause he and Sho are fighting for from the inside – the council – and the outside – the media – and that is what keeps Jun’s working hours long. The only mild soothing to Sho’s longing is how he knows Jun misses him equally much. Their bond is strong, but that does have its disadvantages.

To distract himself, Sho is using the opportunity of Jun’s absence to go through various documents and books, all that he has so far been able to get his hands on for research on Jun’s eyes.

The library is fuller than ever, now with Jun’s books too; three times as many as those he brought from his apartment to begin with – it seems as though Jun has used the opportunity of a library room to buy stocks and stocks of books. Well, more like _made Sho_ buy him books. But Sho does not mind, when there is nothing he likes more than seeing his mate happy. If he could, he would shower him in gifts, but Jun himself gets in the way of that, more often than not telling Sho that he does not need all those things. Still, Sho has recently ordered a beautiful, old sakura bonsai from overseas for Jun. Not symbolic at all, no. And now that Jun’s books are in here, it also beckons the beautiful vampire into the room, where Sho spends much of his time. And sometimes Sho manages to lure his mate into his lap, both of them forgetting the universe in the books, to simply enjoy the quiet and the way the rows upon rows of bookcases silence all the noises they draw from each other.

Sho shakes his head, willing himself to stop daydreaming and return to the task at hand. Though he knows these documents in front of him will not reveal much; why would the Sakurai family have documents related to other clans? Not unless any of them married into a vampire family with purple eyes. But Sho’s theory is less about purple eyes, and more about blue ones… Additionally, a high-standing family like Sho’s would never have a member mate a human, much less turn them into a vampire. It is beyond rare for a pureblood to marry a human, even a lesser vampire, due to arranged marriages and the importance of keeping the blood strong, pure.

And so, Sho closes the report with a sigh, rising to fetch himself some fresh coffee. With Jun’s interest in coffee, Ohno has happily given them several bagged samples of different beans, and it has become almost a hobby for Jun to ask for Sho’s opinion on the coffee bean of the day, whenever he gets back home from work. Yesterday, it was Ethiopian Harar and today is Bourbon. Or something. Honestly, Sho can taste little difference, but will do his best to remember the names and savour the flavour of the various brews, if it pleases his mate.

Blocking the door for Sho’s exit however, is Nino. Sho does not start; the small vampire has a knack for creeping around in shadows as stealthily as fog.

“Hard at work, I see.” He smiles pleasantly, and his caramel eyes shine along with the golden light of the lamps.

“No luck unfortunately,” Sho sighs, “Any results on your end?”

“Well…” Nino’s eyes flicker to the mug in Sho’s hand, “Offer me a cup of whatever expensive brew your mate has charmed Oh-chan to give you this time, and I’ll let you in on my theory.”

As always, there is no way Sho cannot indulge his friend, and so they both migrate to the kitchen counter, taking a seat at the barstools Jun urged Sho to put in here. And really, it was a great idea, because now Sho can watch Jun cook in the beautiful kitchen with its black marble counters and stainless-steel appliances, while keeping Jun company.

Nino sips at the hot liquid and hums in approval – probably tasting it as decent coffee and nothing more, “To tell you straight, it is not possible for Jun-pon to have purple eyes _without_ some vampire blood in him. Given the strength of your blood, if anything, he’d have gotten red eyes.” He explains, and Sho can only nod in affirmation. He has reached the same conclusion, “Additionally, the purple is likely a mix of colours, hence my theory that somewhere along the line, Jun has an ancestor with blue eyes.”

Biting his lip, Sho stares at his cup, willing himself not to think about what this could possibly mean… “Nothing proves he has _that_ exact shade of blue eyes.” Sho states before Nino can say what he undoubtedly planned for Sho to hear next.

But the small vampire just snorts, “Well, I’m surely not the one staring deeply into Jun-pon’s eyes every night, yet I have not missed the way his eyes shimmer and sparkle from within.” Sho closes his eyes, “And his name is _Matsumoto_. To me, it sounds unlikely to be a coincidence.”

The Matsumoto clan. Aside from the Takizawa clan, there is one family with whom the Sakurais have had a deep, even more vicious rivalry with, as though the mere colour of each other’s eyes was a sign that the individuals of these two families would never get along. But it was more than that. The Sakurai bloodline runs back many hundreds of years, yet the name is not amongst the ancients – the very first vampires –  and that made the red-eyed Sakurai family very envious of the Matsumotos, who at that time were the last living family of the ancient bloodline.

There is very little information on the ancient group of vampires, the first of their race, but the colours of their eyes are mentioned in every book on them: Black, like the void, pure white as starlight, golden in imitation of the undying Amaterasu, and blue, like the ocean and life. The blue-eyed ones survived the longest, through merciless climate change and starvation, yet did not make it to experience the Edo period. Hatred of their own blood had grown from within. Rivalry amongst kin and war for dominance had slowly but surely left the number of males down to a handful, and the remaining females either married into other families, or married humans. And as such, the blood was diluted down through centuries, until the Matsumotos that remained lost their eye-colour and grew to despise vampires, shunning those who had vampiric characteristics, erasing their legacy and name. Amidst civil war, the Matsumotos no longer wanted to be vampires. A tragedy that the Sakurais did nothing to prevent, taking over as the leading family in just a few decades.

“That would make his vampiric DNA especially prominent.” Sho says, voice hollow to his ears. It is too far out, “But the Matsumoto’s died out so many years ago. It’s so long ago, that _I_ never saw an ocean-eyed individual.”

Nino leans against the doorframe, arms crossed, and Sho does not know what to think of his smirk, “Well, then there’s another theory: A Sakurai mated with a Matsumoto in secret.”

“That’s unheard of!”

“That would perhaps give _you_ a tinge of the blue DNA.”

“Absurd.”

Nino chuckles, “But not impossible.”

Sho groans and buries his face in his hands, “I’m fighting a losing battle against unreason. Stop this madness, Nino.”

When Ninomiya bursts out laughing, Sho cannot help but follow, despite his frustration.

“We’d need some kind of evidence, for this ridiculous theory of yours to make any sort of sense.” Sho gets out of his chair, abandoning the books for now, “We need to ask around, find out if there’s some unknown Matsumoto, whose DNA was _somehow_ triggered by Jun’s turning. Damn, there’s going to be so much digging, are you really sure you’ve got the motivation?” Sho cannot help a smirk when he thinks of how much Nino is going to miss out on his games, how he needs to step out of his shadows for a time.

This idea of theirs concerning Jun’s eyes is totally ridiculous, but then again, has there been a case where a vampire of the Matsumoto clan turned a human to a vampire? And if there was, what colour were their eyes? If they were blue, there is a sliver of a chance of Nino’s theory being true.

“Good thing, we have the purebloods all assembled in one room, every week. Lots of manpower.” When Nino grins, Sho reckons he looks just like a demon who just won a deadly bet.

 

*

 

“Sakurai-san.”

Higashiyama’s voice makes Sho stop just as he is about to close the door to his office and head home. Today’s meeting was brief, but before the other members left Sho made sure to let them know about his search for information on the Matsumoto family. And it appears that Higashiyama already has something to share, judging from the look in his eyes.

Sho keeps the door open, knowing Jun will probably be home late anyway, “Please come in.” Sho will have to make sure to bring home some of Jun’s favourite takeout, since he has not called Iwai in advance to have him prepare dinner.

Higashiyama thanks him, and Sho closes the door, before gesturing for the vampire to take a seat.

“I understand you’re searching for information on the Matsumoto bloodline.” Higashiyama cuts straight to the chase, and Sho is thankful for it. No use beating around the bush. Upon Sho’s nod of confirmation, Higashiyama’s gaze falls upon the table in front of him, “I am inclined to offer you access to my family library. My ancestors were very interested in the vampire history and keen on gathering any information they could get their hands on. All that they collected through the years is stored at my family’s house. I could allow you access.”

Sho’s eyes widen, and in his eagerness, he is quick to lean forward in his seat. For a pureblood vampire to allow someone that kind of freedom is rare, even towards other purebloods, even council members. The Higashiyama bloodline is old, not nearly as old as the Sakurai bloodline, but old enough to possibly have collected quite a fine selection of valuable documents.

“But-” the vampire holds up a hand, “I must request that you do not bring anyone else when you visit. Not Ninomiya-san, not your mate. It would not do if any of this information you find reaches the media. I reckon a vampire of your standing would understand.”

“I understand.” Though it would be an advantage to bring Nino, Sho knows there is far between the other members allowing Nino a voice in the council to them actually perceiving him as an equal, “This is very generous of you, Higashiyama-san.”

Information is so valuable, especially during the times of conflict with the humans. It is of utmost importance that the human council does not learn of any unknown weaknesses the vampires have, any piece of history they could use against the vampires. Once again, the short lifespan of humans is the biggest obstacle for any negotiations and building of trust between the two races. And when humans turn to history to learn what they have not experienced opinions and facts are twisted.

Sho is already excited and impatient to have a look at the sources offered, especially knowing he needs to keep most of it to himself.

“Whatever I find which I consider relevant to the issue, I will have to share with both Ninomiya-san and Jun,” Sho states, meeting Higashiyama’s eyes boldly, “I cannot solve this issue if I do not share what I know. Especially Ninomiya-san is a great help to me, and Jun deserves to know, seeing as this whole conflict is about him. I will not let the two of them look at the sources, I will not take anything with me out, but I hope you will allow me to share what I learn.”

“I will allow you notes, Sakurai-san. If you deem it necessary.”

“Thank you. This means- it means a lot,” Sho bows his head deeply, thankful for both the support and the trust Higashiyama shows him. Should he have doubted the tall vampire’s loyalty, that feeling is now buried deeper.

“No such thing. Considering your position, everyone in the council should open their homes to you, if it can help your search. Especially when it concerns your mate.”

“Still,” Sho insists, “The generous gesture is noted.”

Happy that the conversation was briefer than expected, Sho follows the vampire out as they discuss the details of when Sho can visit Higashiyama’s house.

“And how’s Yoshino-san doing?” Sho inquires while the elevator brings them down to the carpark.

“Very tired. The twins are heavy to carry around, kicking and always hungry. I wonder what she’ll ask me to bring home today; pickled plum or fermented eggs.” Higashiyama smiles warmly, affectionate towards his unborn children. Yet Sho notes the shadow in his eyes, the worry there, and he knows there is reason for the emotion.

“Knowing her strength, I am sure she will pull through.”

“Oh, undoubtedly. She is the one always encouraging me, when I worry too much.” The vampire laughs, but Sho knows the haunted look will not vanish until his children are born alive, and his mate makes it through the birth.

However, one thing is a vampire _child_. Another thing entirely is vampire twins. Sho internally prays to the spirits that Higashiyama and his family will make it through the ordeal alive and well.

- 

When Sho steps through the door to his and Jun’s shared home, carrying a bag of hot takeout, he is surprised by the scent of cooking wafting from the kitchen and greeting him at the door. Furrowing his brow, he calls out for his mate, noting his already accelerating heart at the prospect of seeing Jun home earlier than expected.

“In the kitchen!”

At Jun’s voice, Sho’s body carries him speedily through the living room, following the mixed scent of garlic and parsley and fresh pine needles. Sho aims straight for Jun’s back, wrapping his arms tightly around the vampire’s waist and pressing his face to the nape of his neck.

Sho inhales deeply, “You’re home early.” He more smells than sees Jun’s blushing skin.

“I think I’ve been neglecting my mate a little recently.” Jun’s puts a hand over Sho’s at his hip, but otherwise keeps stirring whatever it is he has in the pan. Then Jun sniffs the air, “Did you bring home food too?”

With Jun’s head bent forward, Sho can nibble affectionately at the protruding top bone of Jun’s spine, “I thought you’d be home late and tired, is why.”

Jun hums, “Thank you.” And he allows himself a small break from cooking to turn his head and kiss the side of Sho’s mouth.

Giving Jun one last squeeze, Sho makes his way to the fridge, “We’ll save it for tomorrow.” He takes off his suit-jacket then, folding it a little uncaringly to put it on the table, before he sits down on one of the barstools, “How was your day?”

There is a glass of red wine standing beside Jun on the counter, and Sho’s eyes flicker to the bottle a little further away. So, Jun chose a Bourgogne today, the self-indulger.

“Busy.” Jun sighs, and now Sho notices the evident exhaustion in the way Jun’s shoulders sag, even his smell is a little off, “As if the work with Kiko-chan and Muro-kun isn’t enough, I want to work at least a little on my book every day – I want to publish it soon, you know. Now’s the perfect timing.”

“Hm,” Sho watches his mate closely as he turns off the stove and takes two plates with him to the bar-counter. Balancing the pan in one hand, he puts great care into making the servings of spaghetti look neat, before adding some fresh parsley on top, “It looks amazing, love.”

“It’s not very elaborate, but it’s been so long since I cooked for you…”

Sho immediately reaches for Jun to pull him in for a hard kiss. He did not have to do this for Sho, and yet he seems to want to please Sho as much as Sho wants to please him.

Jun is soft in his arms, and Sho licks his way past pliant lips, to taste the heat of Jun’s mouth and let expected desire well up in him. When he pulls back first, he finds his mate flushed in his arms, and the scent of lust makes Sho almost forget about the food, wanting to act on the instinctual impulse to dominate and mark his mate.

“You know I love anything you make for me,” he states, voice low and gravely, “You make me very happy.”

Jun’s eyes shimmer and bend into beautiful half-moons, and Sho has to kiss him again. When Jun breathes, it comes out a satisfied moan, and Sho automatically growls in return, his trousers quickly growing too tight and uncomfortable.

“We should-”

“I know.” Sho reluctantly pulls away, licking away the taste of Jun from his own lips, “Too bad I cannot have you for dinner.”

“Shut up.” Jun pushes at Sho’s shoulder, but Sho can feel the effect on the vampire; can easily pick up Jun’s body’s animalistic signals of wanting to mate with Sho. Given the long hours at work, and how Sho does not see Jun as much as he would like, the pheromones in the air almost make Sho grab Jun and take him right here, especially knowing how they would both like it.

But he holds that thought, at least for now.

 

The Italian spaghetti Jun has made is delicious and surprisingly puts a lid on Sho’s carnal desire, distracting him enough to not rush his eating and effectively help clean up when they both finish. After that, however, they barely make it to the couch, before Sho is claiming what he feels like he has been denied for 12 hours too long, taking pleasure and finding release inside the heat of Jun’s body. All while his mate moans wantonly, freely, knowing how much Sho likes him loud.

After they both feel sated and boneless, Sho pulls a blanket closely around them both, slinking in behind Jun, to feel his sticky skin close against Sho’s chest, keeping Sho’s now dampened fire alive in slumber.

The mansion falls silent for a time, Iwai off duty and at home – something he has taken to doing more often now that Jun is here. Sho suspects Iwai knows his employer will not feel lonely anymore, with someone to share the space with. Outside, a quiet wind blows, and closing his eyes, Sho dwells on the moment, on the mundane bliss he shares with Jun.

“I spoke with Higashiyama-san today,” Sho reveals, just as he feels his mate start to doze off in his arms. Jun needs the rest, but Sho never wants to hide anything from his mate. Moreover, he knows how Jun would hate being out of the loop, as Sho is sniffing around in a case that concerns Jun’s bloodline. When Jun stirs as a sign that he is listening, Sho continues, “His mate is pregnant, as you know.”

Jun turns a little to lie on his back and look up at Sho, “How is she?”

Not able to resist, Sho runs his fingers through Jun’s hair, strokes his cheek, “It appears she is doing well for now, but she’s with twins.”

The words cause Jun to swallow, and Sho picks up the noise as much as he notices the bobbing of Jun’s Adam’s apple, “Not everything about being a vampire is a blessing.” His voice is quiet, speculative.

“No. We’re cursed with a high birth risk and a high infant mortality rate.”

“As evolution would have it, I guess. Or vampires would be the only creatures on earth.”

Sho plays with a strand of Jun’s black hair between two fingertips, ignoring the stabbing pain in his chest, “A very plausible theory.”

Jun closes his eyes for a moment and licks his lips. His heartbeat slows, and the sour scent of sorrow becomes fainter, “What else did Higashiyama-san tell you? Anything related to your current active investigation?”

Sho cannot help but chuckle, Jun sounds so disinterested, and it both surprises and amuses him, “There is a chance his ancestors gathered some documents that could be of interest. It is known that the library of the Higashiyama family is home to sources not available anywhere else, and Higashiyama-san has been generous enough to allow me access. I’m going there on Friday, after work, so I may be home later than you. I promise I’ll let you in on what I find, if anything.”

When Sho’s hand starts stroking Jun’s neck, the vampire reaches up to grab it, slowly lowering it and entwining his fingers with Sho’s, “You really care about this.” Jun points out, raising his eyes to meet Sho’s.

“Don’t you? It’s about your inheritance, your blood.”

Jun shrugs, and Sho is honestly taken aback, “It’s not that important to me. I think what matters is that I am here, alive, with you. That’s what I care about.”

Sho feels himself fall all over again for this man and cannot help but sink further down in the sofa next to Jun with a smile. Wrapping an arm underneath Jun’s head, for it to rest on Sho’s bicep, Sho places a kiss at Jun’s temple, lips lingering there, “Can your journalist heart really refrain from pursuing a mystery like this?”

When Jun chuckles, it vibrates to Sho’s lips. His eyes on Sho when he pulls back are alight with reverence, and Sho lets the sight affect his heart, “I’m more than a journalist. I’m your mate. And if my eyes mean so much for you to solve, I of course won’t stand in your way. But don’t do it just for my sake.”

Humble and rather simple-minded in these matters are two characteristics defining Jun that Sho has come to learn recently. And it just makes Sho want to spoil him and protect him even more.

“I need to find out the reason for your special eyes, eyes I have seen on no one else.” Sho wraps his arms around Jun, when his mate snuggles into his side, “I want the world to know how special you are.”

“Please don’t write about me in history books.”

Sho snickers, “Too late. You’re already recorded in the Sakurai family book, as my mate.”

“Hm,” Jun mumbles something incoherent, “I guess that’s ok.”

 

*  
  


He is having lunch with Shun, when Sho asks the question that leads to the first trial of Sho and Jun’s mated relationship. First, Sho was hesitant about asking, with the way Jun’s mouth drew into a thin line and anger and hurt welled up in him, when Sho announced he was turning to Shun, for answers concerning Jun’s parents and upbringing. Jun told Sho he has no right to look into Jun’s past against his will, and however true that is, Sho believes there is more to Jun’s reluctance, otherwise he would not have turned sharp at Sho’s inquiry.

And later, both Sho and Jun will realise this is an obstacle they need to overcome, to get to the next stage as a couple and as individuals.

“Shun-san, you and Jun were childhood friends, right?” Shun is swallowing the last part of his roast beef sandwich, when Sho steers away from the mundane conversation about work and Jun’s bossiness. Choosing his next words carefully, Sho takes a moment, “With you being a little older than Jun, I was wondering if you knew something about Jun’s family, and how Jun was raised?”

It is awfully personal, for Sho to ask, especially when Jun told him not to. But Jun has been so closed off about it, and despite it clearly being a very sensitive topic, Sho knows he is dying to help Jun overcome the fear of returning to his family history, to that moment when his parents sent him to Tokyo by himself, accompanied only by that dreadful misconception of vampires. Jun has hardly spoken to his family since his turning and his following mating with Sho, and his hesitation is not without reason.

How would his parents – those who fear vampires so much they isolate themselves in the countryside and send their only son to Tokyo alone for better protection against the ‘predators’ – react when they learn how Jun himself has become a vampire, surrounded by the same race and even mated to a pureblood. It will not be taken well, and Jun undoubtedly fears he will lose his parents with the confession. In relation to this, Sho cannot help but see the similarity between the story of the vampiric Matsumoto clan, who came to hate what they were and pushed away all recognition of their vampire ancestry and blood, and Jun’s family. In this age though, such a coincidence is hardly surprising, and Sho lets the potential connection stew for now.

“I, err,” Shun’s eyes flicker hesitantly towards the door, as though he is afraid Jun is going to walk through it any moment, “Well, I grew up with Jun, we were neighbours, but I didn’t move to Tokyo until later. I remember I felt very lonely without Jun-kun.”

Sho can easily imagine the smell of Jun’s discomfort and feeling of betrayal in his nostrils, especially when Sho knows he is going directly against his mate’s wishes. Sho feels bad about it, but deeply hopes they can talk this out at home later. With Jun being emotional, he will need a long explanation and coaxing into forgiving Sho and understanding Sho’s motive for asking these questions.

“Listen, I don’t really know if Jun-kun wants me to-”

But Sho insists, “I know you don’t want to betray him,” Sho starts, leaning forward. Shun is right, Jun would not want him to tell Sho, but Sho _has to_ convince him. Just like he needs to go home after this and convince Jun, that this was all for his sake, “and I know I might’ve hurt him just now.” Here, Sho has to pause, feeling a lump in his throat, “But I think you suspect the same as I: That Jun cannot get past this himself, he will keep it buried, so we have to help him overcome whatever trauma his parents caused. And I think it will help, if I know a little more. He won’t tell me much.”

Conflict flits over Shun’s face, and Sho allows him a moment to consider. Really, if push comes to shove, Sho would even go directly to Jun’s parents if it would help his mate – and he would accept Jun’s following wrath.

“Jun-kun has always had trouble talking about it,” Shun starts hesitantly, casting his eyes down, “and it hasn’t gotten easier after meeting you. I think he feels like his parents really betrayed him, not so much in sending him to Tokyo, but letting him believe the things he did about vampires. I think he still feels bad for thinking terrible things about vampires.”

Sho hums in confirmation, “He often apologizes out of the blue to me, for having looked down upon what he himself has eventually become…” And Sho theorizes that is probably the main reason Jun is not all gung-ho about knowing his ancestry – Jun does not think he deserves a speck of his own vampire blood in his DNA. What Jun does not know yet, is that the exact reason Sho is now pursuing answers so aggressively, is not because he is curious, but because it will help Jun to stop feeling guilty and of less worth, “I tell him we’ve both learned a lot through getting to know each other, that despite the past, he is the most amazing and selfless person I’ve ever met. He deserves to feel good about what he is, he deserves to feel at home in the vampire community as well as the human one.”

Shun’s eyes does not leave Sho’s, and he chuckles quietly as he shakes his head, “I honestly never thought Jun-kun would find someone who deserves him, but your concern for his well-being matches his when it comes to you. I admire you greatly, Sho-san, and I am relieved to know someone like you watches over Jun-kun. He’s like a younger brother to me, you know.”

“He’s told me about that.” Sho smiles warmly.

“And I think both Ikuta-kun and I were really shocked at his turning. But when we learned you’d done it to save his life… I feel like I owe you much, for being by his side.”

That is not quite right, “I’m the one thankful, for being allowed to have him by my side. He’s saved me too, in a way.”

Pushing away his plate, Shun leans forward over the table, “Let me help you get to the bottom of this, since I want to help too. I don’t know anything about his ancestry, but I can answer questions about our childhood together. What do you need to know?”

Sho inquires about Jun’s parents, about their jobs and personalities and learns that they own a chicken farm, selling quality eggs to several stores across Japan.

“He’s an only child, so he was spoiled quite rotten for a time. But that didn’t make him selfish, and even I wanted to look after him and make him happy. Honestly, I think I just wanted him to smile at me. When we got older, however, his father started becoming more demanding, to prepare him to take over the farm, I suppose. But Jun wanted more than just to look after chickens; he was adventurous and curious, and he got me into so much trouble, we sometimes came home covered in bruises,” at this, Shun laughs. Sho has no trouble imagining Jun as this happy adventurer, not a rebellious troublemaker like Sho, “He liked to chase butterflies and play soccer, but surprisingly enough, when he started school, he didn’t have many friends. Jun has… strong features, and it took him quite a while to grow into everything, and so there was a fair bit of bullying, because he looked different.”

Sudden ire wells up in Sho towards unknown tormentors, having the guts to hurt a Jun, Sho imagines was only happy and friendly, but ultimately very sensitive, which he still is. He has to swallow a growl of anger, instead focusing on Shun.

“Some of the teasing appeared friendly – some upperclassmen calling him “King” – but Jun never liked it, it embarrassed him, because he never wanted to be different, he didn’t want to stand out.” Shun sighs, “I couldn’t do much, we didn’t go to the same school, and Jun never told me about it directly. We’d just started high school when he was attacked, and maybe it was a good thing that his parents then sent him to the city. Of course, Jun feels betrayed, but deep down, I think he also knows that the fate in Tokyo was better than what he could’ve had at the farm. Especially now, that he’s found you. I think, you have been his liberation.”

Shun does not tell Sho much more about Jun, leaving some things out that Sho knows he needs to ask Jun personally. Especially the talk of bullying feels like a knife to Sho’s heart, and he tells himself he needs to apologize and explain to Jun as quickly as possible, so he can embrace his mate, hold him close and give him all the love he deserves. 

-

“Jun?”

It is so quiet that if Sho could not smell his mate, he would think he was not present. But Jun has fled to their home, not elsewhere which has Sho a little more optimistic about the situation.

“Love? I think we need to talk.”

“You asked him, didn’t you?” Jun is in the room upstairs, speaking quietly, yet Sho’s ears picks it up, as Jun knows they would.

“I had to.” The bond enables Jun to hear Sho as he rushes up the stairs.

“And he told you.” Jun scoffs, “I knew it. He’s a blabbermouth, I knew I couldn’t trust him to keep a secret.”

Sho watches Jun’s mouth form the last word, coming to a halt in their bedroom – to find Jun here, and not in the room Sho prepared for him at the time of the party one and a half years ago, encourages Sho even more, “You know that’s not fair. He knows you better than most, he’s your old friend, and he would never do anything to hurt you – quite the opposite actually.” Sho corrects firmly, knowing he should definitely defend Shun in this, given that Sho was the one to convince him to go against Jun’s wishes.

Jun turns his head away, refusing to look at Sho with purple eyes that shimmer more than usual. Sho picks up only hurt, not any serious anger towards Shun or Sho. However, Sho finds that hurt is way worse than his mate’s ire. The last thing he wants is for Jun to feel betrayed by his friend _and_ his mate, and it wears on Sho’s conscience that he himself of all people should be the one to make his mate feel this way, when they are supposed to be perfect together.

He shifts a little nervously from one leg to the other, before cautiously sitting down beside Jun on the bed, with a respectable distance. Knowing his mate, when he is like this, Sho knows Jun would not want him too close _and_ that Jun will say quite a few hurtful things, “Love-”

“Don’t _‘Love’_ me. I can’t believe you’re this selfish, Sho-san.”

Sho does not miss the use of the honorific, “You know that’s not the reason,” Despite knowing Jun does not mean his words, it still hurts Sho, especially with Jun’s own emotions echoing inside Sho’s chest, “We’re mated, you can sense that selfishness _is not_ my reason for doing this.”

“To humiliate me then?”

“Jun.” Sho’s voice grows a little firmer.

That is below the belt. And Jun realises this too, as soon as he says it; Sho watches as he leans forward and buries his face in his hands, crestfallen. From behind his fingers, his voice sounds muffled, “I’m sorry, that was not fair. I just-”

Instantly, Sho is there to wrap an arm around Jun’s shoulders, seeing his chance, and he puts his forehead against Jun’s shoulder, sharing his warmth and his regret, and imagining he takes away some of Jun’s pain too, “I know how hard this is for you, Jun. But that’s exactly why I do this. Deep down, I think, you know you won’t feel liberated until we dig this up, until we figure out the reason why your parents sent you away. I suspect both you and I know they didn’t only do it because of the attack. There was something else.”

Jun finally looks up again, his purple eyes swimming with unshed tears, “I really-” his voice cracks, “I really don’t want to revisit those memories.”

Sho’s heart aches for his mate, and if he could, he would destroy everyone and everything that has ever hurt his Jun. This unreasonable, but entirely natural, instinct to just tear apart anything in the present and past that has made Jun cry, rears its ugly head, but Sho has enough control and calm to only acknowledge its presence and then bury it for when he needs it.

“I’m sorry for going against you. I really hate seeing you hurt and angry, you know how it hurts me too…” Jun’s fingers hesitantly move against Sho’s thigh, and not missing a beat, Sho takes the initiative and grabs Jun’s hand. Stroking the back of Jun’s palm with his thumb, Sho hums soothingly, “I go against you only because I believe it’ll help you. None of this is for my sake. Though, I guess you could say it’s selfish of me to want to see you happy.” _I wanted him to smile at me._ Shun’s words resound in Sho’s head, and he cannot blame Jun’s friend for wishing for such a thing. Nothing in this world is more beautiful than Jun’s smile.

Jun releases an exasperated chuckle, “You’re so bold, you know that?”

Sho just reaches out and strokes Jun’s cheek, “If I wasn’t, I would never have been able to win you over.”

“Sometimes, I don’t know how I keep putting up with you.”

“Because I’m great in bed.”

Jun hits him, “Arrogant too.”

“Oh, you think it’s only arrogance?”

There are still traces of sorrow, of fear in Jun’s heart, but Sho gladly takes it upon himself to make Jun forget it for the moment, to give him renewed strength to erase it himself in the days to come.

Sho suspects Jun’s thoughts are drifting between his childhood memories and what is going to happen if they somehow connect with the present, and so Sho lets quiet envelop them, doing nothing but pull Jun closer and rest his head against Jun’s. Outside, the sun is setting, and the soothing birds’ song is audible to Sho’s ears.

“Are you going to Higashiyama-san’s house tomorrow?”

Sho hums in reply, taking a risk of being burned, when he turns his head and kisses Jun’s hair. When his mate does not show any negative reaction; does not flinch, does not freeze or even push Sho away, Sho lingers to inhale Jun’s scent, letting it soothe him and arouse him simultaneously, “I wish I could bring you along, but I will bring home notes ok? We’ll open a bottle of good wine and look it over together, if you like.”

Jun seems to ponder upon this for a moment. Then he decides to lean his body against Sho’s, closing his eyes and moving his face against Sho’s neck, scenting Sho in turn, “I’d like that.”

Like this, Sho can feel how his mate relaxes, letting Sho’s presence and consideration finally reach him, as though he decides to make the best of it, now that there is no way he can escape.

“It’s settled then. Don’t push yourself too hard at work either. I’ve convinced Shun to tie you to a chair if you don’t cut yourself some slack tomorrow – you’ve been pushing yourself too hard for too long.”

“I can’t take a break-”

“You _can_. I’m ordering you to take care of your health.”

“Is that so? And if I refuse? You know I have a deadline-”

“Then _I_ will tie you up.”

Still with his face against Sho’s neck, Sho feels Jun freeze, only for the smell of arousal to flare up, probably from both of them in correlation.

 

*

 

Higashiyama’s library offers awfully little help.

The first obstacle is sorting through the rows upon rows of books; bookcases reaching the ten-metre high ceiling, placed along the wall on several levels accessible with staircases and balconies. There are a couple of movable ladders for Sho to use, but not even Higashiyama himself can be of much help to Sho.

“I must admit, I haven’t had the chance or the need to sort through all the materials and determine the order of things.” He told Sho, just as he left him to work, “I’ll have one of the servants bring you some tea. I am sorry, I cannot be of more help.”

But Sho is very thankful for this, when knowing how much Higashiyama has to look after, with his pregnant mate taking up much of his attention and time. Sho does not blame him, especially when he imagines if he had been in Higashiyama’s shoes; then, he certainly would not have held much interest in vampire history and ancestors, only caring for his mate and the unborn child…

So Sho attacks the insane amount of books solitarily. And the task proves to eat away both time and patience, with Sho having to pull out hundreds of books and folders and draw a map of the room in his head first to even get started. He finishes the tea and asks for coffee, before he starts the search through the sections that could hide what Sho needs to locate. But he does not get far into this second step, before his phone rings, and he realises he lost track of time in the dark library.

“Sho?” Jun’s voice sounds on the other end, “I didn’t mean to disturb you, but you’re not home yet, so I grew worried.”

Sho curses silently and runs a hand through his hair. A glance at his watch tells him it is 7.30 pm., and Jun likely just came home to an empty house. Way to make Sho feel even worse about this whole thing – he almost broke his promise to Jun.

“Sorry, Jun, this seems to be a more tedious task than I initially expected. I’ll head home immediately, ok? If I pick up some anago from your favourite restaurant on the way-” Sho is by the door with one arm hooked in his jacket-sleeve in a split-second, bringing with him only a single sheet of paper on which the sections of the library are written down in a hurried scribble, “consider which wine would go well with it?” The two of them always go to the cellar together to find the wine for the evening, so Sho does not even think to suggest Jun go there alone. It has become their thing, and not even Sho himself picks the beverage of the day alone anymore.

Jun agrees quickly, seemingly not discouraged by Sho’s absence, and Sho suspects it has got something to do with the promise of anago.

“Hurry home.”

“Is there something wrong?” Failing to locate Higashiyama, Sho tells one of his servants to let him know that Sho is done for the day, library still in order and locked up.

“No.” Jun pauses and lowers his voice a little, appearing embarrassed, “Just miss you.”

Well. If that does not make Sho hurry home, almost opting to run instead of using the car. Jun did not use his sultry voice, so it is not about sex, but simply longing, about missing Sho’s presence. However, hearing that from his mate, when Sho feels the same every day, every hour, he is away from Jun, just makes protective instinct boil over and simultaneously set off Sho’s desire to claim Jun as his and leave his scent fresh on his mate.

-

The next day proves equally fruitless. Despite his wishes and Jun’s big doe-eyes, Sho leaves him around 11 am., to go back to Higashiyama’s library, but what he finds is nothing he did not know yet. Although he goes through several books, there is no mention of a pureblood mating with a human, or even a mention of a vampire family with purple eyes – the closest he gets is violet. Moreover, the books and documents on the ancients mostly describe things like the colour of the vampires’ eyes, the family names and the usual guesses as to where they lived. The ancients were, above all else, secretive, and so their place of residence – or residences, if they were moving around – was not known, and to this day is still investigated.

No one knows when they first appeared in history or where they came from, since no one lived to tell the tale. The covens – as they were, not so much families – were very elusive and did not mingle much with their offspring, which the rest of the vampire race is perceived to be. But then not really. Because a descendant of an ancient family must be related to one of the covens in a straight line, and no living vampire today follows that characteristic. To speak for his own family, the Sakurai’s definitely perceived themselves to be a pure bloodline, though logically speaking, that would not be possible. If Jun is to be of the ancient Matsumoto bloodline, his Matsumoto name must be the same as that of the original coven. And the odds of that…

Nino’s theory is starting to sound more and more absurd, and Sho closes the dusty book of documents in front of him with a deep sigh. It is like searching for a needle in a haystack, when you do not even know whether there _is_ a needle. Sho is not one to give up easily, but he is very close to leaving this thing to theory, to let himself be content with not finding concrete proof, even if he has finally convinced his mate to go along with this scheme.

That is when he comes upon a sentence that leads Sho in a new direction, one that inspires him to look elsewhere for another type of source.

 _“Not much is known about the ancients’ lives; how they fed, how they slept, even what they looked like. And the reason is credited to the assumed presence of a special force of guards, always following the ancients in the shadows, keeping them safe from harm and the eyes of the curious. The name for these guards has been found in only one source; an invitation for dinner, from the son of the Yayoi family to the children of the Jinguu family. In the ancient language, the prince advises especially the young daughters to bring their_ sentinels _– the best translation of the word in the language of today – to make sure their trip will not be intercepted or noticed.”_

Sentinels.

A soft grin is playing on Sho’s lips. What a naughty prince, inviting the daughters of a neighbouring family to a ‘party’ at the Yayoi mansion, and in his excitement and anxiousness forgetting to shroud the existence of their secret guards. Sho reads on.

_“Given how little we know of these sentinels, it is my theory that the individuals were something akin to the ninjas that we are familiar with from more recent history; stealthy, deadly and with secret identities. Nothing is known of what became of the sentinels, but as the ancients disappeared, I believe the sentinels did the same, no longer serving a purpose.”_

The author of the documents – one Higashiyama Ryosuke – moves to other topics then, and Sho closes the folder.

That is what he has to investigate now; the sentinels. Because Sho knows, as probably one of the few in the world, that the sentinels died out like the ancients as they were made into weapons, when all they had known was to be protectors, which ultimately caused their demise. Some rebelled against the ancients in their anger and rage at the betrayal, only to meet a gruesome end, while some fled. This, Sho knows from a personal source, but he is aware that bringing up the topic will reopen wounds and potentially ruin a close friendship. So, he considers other alternatives, knowing he will have to exhaust all other options before desperation brings him to once again pursue the primary source.

Sho knows his father was also a fond collector of information, and although he was not much interested in the ancients, he was indeed keen on learning everything he could, about his enemies.

-

“And you have no idea where he could’ve stored these documents?”

Sho pauses momentarily with the box in his arms to reply, but a good look at Jun, bent over flexibly with his backside in the air, steals the words out of Sho’s mouth.

Unfortunately, Sho’s lack of response causes Jun to straighten up, “Hm?”

“Err,” Sho smiles his best and most convincing smile, “Come again?”

Obviously, Jun catches on and narrows his eyes, but a sneaky smile tells Sho that Jun is far from mad, “Stop staring at my ass for one second and focus on the task at hand?” 

Sho grins, “But your ass is hard to ignore.”

Rolling his eyes, Jun turns his back on Sho again, and Sho decides that maybe they should get this done first, then he can seduce Jun afterwards, “I know my father hid them in a place no one would dare look, since this was information he’d collected on our rivals, our enemies, even probably the neighbours he didn’t like, if I knew him as well as I suspect.”

“How many families didn’t your father like?” Jun roams through another dusty box, sneezing cutely as he does so.

“Too many to count,” Sho retorts, chuckling, “My father didn’t like many people. To be honest, I think the only person he truly cared about was himself.”

“Yet, he had such loyal allies.”

Sho hums, knowing they are both thinking of Murao, and what he ultimately did in disapproval and refusal to accept Sho as Sakurai Shun’s heir.

“They’re fortunately gone now too.”

His father’s office looks much the same as when the vampire left it, albeit dusty and mostly covered up with plastic sheets – curtesy of Iwai, not Sho, who did not care to enter the room until now. The place is full of bad memories, of contracts and conspiracies Sho did not want to know of, and so he is utterly thankful to have Jun by his side, knowing that had he done this himself, he would have emerged from the darkness a much more bitter individual.

As he walks over to have a look at the locked drawers of his father’s desk, Jun reaches out and squeezes his hand, “The strong remain.” And the love and calm Sho sees in his mate’s eyes really does make Sho feel stronger. He feels like now, nothing could ever bring him down as long as he has Jun, right here.

But the words also set something off in Sho’s brain, a stirring of some knowledge he should not have, some memory that does not appear to be his, but if not, then how come he has it? _The strong remain._ The voice and image in his head are gone as quickly as they appear, making it impossible for Sho to recall again, like it was a dream or part of his imagination. Sho has never sensed anything like it before, but lets it rest, because ultimately, he cannot do anything to call it back.

It does however, make Sho think of the ancients, of how the giants fell so easily to their own traditions. Tragic, but inevitable nonetheless.

 All but two drawers are locked, not giving no matter how strongly Sho pulls at them. Crouching down to have a closer look, Sho wonders if they can be picked, because if they are this strong, there is definitely something interesting to find inside.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a secret lockpicking talent, would you?” he inquires at Jun, laugh ready to escape him, when he sees Jun’s expression.

“I may be a journalist, but I never did any breaking-and-entering, Sho. What do you think?”

Sho chuckles and rises to pull his mate in for a brief kiss, despite how Jun has his arms full of loose papers. Jun complains a little about the awkward angle, but Sho knows he likes these surprise-kisses so he ignores the grumble.

“I’m going to call Nino. Should I have him bring coffee?”

“I think you should cut him some slack. Tell him I’ll make him coffee and prepare some O-minus blood that he likes so much.”

“You’re too nice.”

“And you’re an exploiting friend.”

“Oh, he wouldn’t hesitate to the do the same thing to me.”

 

Ninomiya releases a long, drawn-out sigh of content, leaning back in the chair with the mug closely wrapped in both hands, “Your mate really knows how to take care of his friends, unlike a certain someone.”

“You’d exploit kind ones like Jun, if given the chance.”

“Exploit Jun-pon? Never! You hurt my feelings Sho-chan.”

“What feelings?”

Jun chuckles good naturedly as he hands Sho an identical cup of the slowbrew coffee.

Nino sips at the beverage again, “This is harassment.”

“It sounds like you really need a mate, Nino,” Jun points out as he sits down on the corner of the table, one foot resting on the ground. Sho has come to learn that Jun likes to sit like this. On tables.

Nino sighs again, this time in surrender, “I only want Oh-chan, but Oh-chan doesn’t want me.” It is surprising to say the least, to see the small vampire cast his eyes down, to hear him speak in a tone of defeat. Sho knows how tenacious Ninomiya is, so to see him like this, he really must be on the verge of exhaustion.

Ninomiya is the type of person who is crazy talented, manipulating and gathering intelligence with ease, but he is also so lazy that when something does not work, he shrugs and forgets about it. But it has been very different with Ohno. Nino has seemingly been rejected again and again, yet pushed on for Ohno’s affection and kept going at it in high spirits. It would seem he is close to finally breaking.

Sho makes a mental note to speak with Ohno. Up until now, he did not think it was his business, but seeing his best friend like this does make it business Sho needs to meddle in.

After coffee, it does not take much convincing for Nino to open the drawers, with such effortlessness that Sho kind of hates himself for not being able to do it.

“You need to teach me that,” Sho says, as Nino steps back and bows dramatically.

Nino just laughs, amber eyes glowing mischievously, “No way, you’d never call me over for coffee then.” Because Sho knows Nino so well, he realises that the vampire is afraid of being alone, afraid of Sho forgetting about him now that he has Jun.

However, Sho knows that should he ever forget Nino, Jun would be there to remind Sho to take care of him. Since Jun’s turning, he and Nino have grown considerably closer, with their shared understanding of something Sho is not quite aware of, and Jun’s seemingly eternal thankfulness to Nino.

 

They hit a small jackpot inside Sakurai Shun’s secret drawers. Although only after they dig their way through old photos and cases related to the vampire council.

“Is this you?” Jun raises a photo gingerly, turning it to show a young vampire, skinny and with big eyes, next to an adult with a blazing red scowl and thinning hair.

Sho turns his eyes away quickly, not wanting to look at it. He had no idea his father kept such a photo, “It is. After my first interrogation.” More like manipulation. Sho still recalls the child vampire’s face, her curly hair and small frame.

Jun falls silent. Whether he is stunned or impressed, Sho is not sure, “This is…-?”

“The first time he brought me with him into the interrogation room, yes. The accused was executed shortly after.” Although she was crazed, and her mind was broken, what happened still left Sho with a bitter taste in his mouth.

“How old were you?”

Sho looks up, ready to tell Jun that he really does not want to talk about it, but when he sees the concern in his mate’s eyes, the sympathy and genuine worry, his annoyance deflates. Jun is the only one who knows what happened to Sho’s father, how Sho himself killed him, and Jun is thus the only one who can fully understand Sho and the pain he carries.

“10.” 2 years older than Sakurai Shun would have liked, but Iwai had been the one to protest and convince the older vampire to let his son keep his youth for just a little longer. Back then, Sho had realised that the only individual on Sho’s side, whom Sakurai Shun would listen to, if just a little, was the family’s old butler. The realisation had both saddened and hardened Sho, as he decided he needed to be stronger, to resist his father and those who sought to manipulate him into becoming a weapon.

There is still much that Jun will probably want to know, and deep down, Sho does want to tell him everything, but there will be time and occasions better than this.

Thankful, when Jun does not press more, Sho bends down to grab a big stack of documents from the bottom drawer. He has gone through 5 of them, all secret council matters, when Jun speaks again.

“I think this search will prove to be good for you too. Not just for me.”

Jun has a knowing look in his eyes, but bears a smile when Sho glances at him, “How so?”

Sho’s tone is dismissive, however that does not discourage Jun who just shrugs, still smiling, “Who knows. But I think it will.”

Warmth spreads in Sho’s chest at the prospect, and at seeing his mate on top of things like this. Sho suspects that Jun – just like Sho – takes pleasure in liberating his mate from past demons. Though part of him is certain he is going to bear his family’s burden forever, Sho does feel lighter knowing that Jun will do his best, selflessly, for Sho’s sake.

Two hours pass mostly in silence or short conversations, Jun in on what they are looking for, the key words ‘ancients’, ‘purple eyes’ and ‘sentinels’ or ‘guards’, while Jun only leaves once to fetch them both coffee. It is the weekend, and perfect for a combined effort like this. No matter the work, Sho is the most content being this close to his mate all day, and he secretly hopes Jun will soon move back here for his book writing again. Perhaps he could let Shun take charge in the office, just for… a month or two.

“Um, Sho?” Jun is a little pale, and his expression is one of discomfort as he looks down at a small notebook, open in his hand, “I think I may have found something.”

Sho is at Jun’s side in a heartbeat, looking down to find his father’s quick, but neat, scribbles in the thick, black notebook. At the top of the page, the name _Matsumoto_ is written in capital letters.

_The Matsumotos. The ancients without a care in the world. They appear to think that politics are done with charming smiles and long negotiations. It is incomprehensible how they have managed to hold onto power for this long._

Sho stops reading, when Jun gently pushes the notebook into Sho’s hands, turning away to look through other documents as soon as Sho has this one in a secure grip.

“Does this affect you?”

At no point has Jun indicated a belief in belonging to the ancient Matsumoto bloodline, but his behaviour raises alarm bells in Sho, who knows he would stop this search immediately if it makes Jun uncomfortable.

“I just don’t feel like it’s my business to read your father’s personal notes.”

Sho tilts his head and closes the notebook with a finger in between the pages where they found the relevant information, “Well, I did want us to be in this together. I don’t mind you reading them.”

Jun smiles patiently, as if there is something Sho is missing – should Sho feel bad? Is he being particularly slow today?

“This is a little personal, Sho. Making use of your father’s notes is something I think only you can do. However harsh he was, he still is your father, and what he wrote here are family secrets.”

“You’re my family.”

Reaching out, Jun touches Sho’s cheek, “I’ll make us dinner, unless you really want me here beside you as you read? You can summarize your findings to me afterwards as we eat.”

It is slowly starting to dawn on Sho, that Jun is doing this more out of consideration for Sho and the Sakurai family than discomfort at reading information about the ancient vampires. In his honest wish to share this with Jun, Sho forgot some boundaries Jun himself may have put down, or boundaries that should be there but Sho chooses to ignore.

A slow smile creeps onto his lips, “As you wish. I’ll see you at dinner.” Sho turns his head to kiss the inside of Jun’s palm, before his mate walks out, an air of calm and satisfaction surrounding him. As though he is happy to leave Sho alone with this.

As soon as Jun is out the door, Sho reopens the notebook, absentmindedly taking a seat in the creaky leather chair by his father’s desk, not removing his eyes from the words scrabbled on the yellowing paper. It does not take long for him to find what he is looking for.

_Oh, but how they hide behind their masked shadows. Their sentinels. The ones with eyes to light up a moonless night, the only proof that these guards of stealth exist. It was during a visit to the Matsumoto mansion a few years back, when I myself caught a glimpse of the protectors of the ancients, because they move so fast that only a vampire of strong and pure blood has the ability to catch sight of them. I did not hear them move amongst the trees, but a set of bright, ice-blue orbs flashing was enough of a warning to me against hurting the masters of these fierce protectors. I wonder how many of them there are, and whether the other ancients use this kind of shield as well._

Sho skims ahead, searching for an answer to the question his father asked himself.

_Aha, this force of sentinels is not reserved only to the Matsumotos. All of them have icy eyes, all of them move in the shadows; I wonder if all of them are of the same blood, if all of them talk amongst themselves, if they trade places or have their own personal masters._

_This is the secret of the ancients; a group of sentinel vampires with flashing knives and deadly eyes. I wonder how long these mysterious dogs will stay loyal to their masters…_

Sakurai Shun appears to have sated his curiosity after that, not noting anything else about the sentinels. Sho suspects, if Shun did not lose interest, he lost sources of information. The question still remains of what happened to the sentinels, whether they rebelled against those they were sworn to protect or their duty killed them, but if Sho’s father had known, he would not have been able to resist writing it down.

Sho then starts searching for information on the courting and mating amongst the ancients, but all that he finds is how the vampires of the eldest blood refused to mate with outsiders, even with purebloods like Sho.

_At this rate, we will end up with incestuous DNA and a group of ancients who are decaying from the inside._

Shuddering, Sho skips through a couple of pages, knowing his father is not only being spiteful with these observations, but aghast at what is potentially going on in the slimming group of ancients. It begs the question of how come the Matsumotos were the ones to survive the longest. Sho would need to know more about the personalities and traditions of the other three covens, but that information is not even to be found in his father’s notes. Quite possibly because Sakurai Shun only despised the Matsumotos. Which in itself is rather curious. What was it about the Matsumotos that made the Sakurai’s hate them so much? What made them enemies? Did it have something to do with the sentinels? Or with mating? Sho doubts it had much to do with the humans who started to recruit the strongest vampires to their armies. The ancients would have been above such recklessness, instead hiding amongst kin and protecting their bloodlines.

When he closes the notebook at last, Sho sighs. Going back in history is not always a pleasant ride, and Sho looks forward to sharing a glass of wine with Jun and letting him in on some of these nasty secrets. But the search is not over yet. Sho distracts himself by delving into more papers, mostly skimming, because he has already found what he is looking for, and he knows where the next clue lies. However, he is eager to postpone that meeting, and this seems like a good way to do it.

 

*

 

The last stop in search of sources of information reaches out for Sho, before Sho gets around to reach out for him.

It has been a couple of days since Sho and Jun came across Sakurai Shun’s notebook, or diary, of information on the Matsumoto family which revealed quite interesting details surrounding the sentinels, and Sho has considered how to approach this individual who may hold the key to all the answers. Sho’s phone rings while Jun is in the room; their shared effort of cleaning the kitchen interrupted as Sho excuses himself, when he sees the name on the display. Sho cannot know if the individual on the phone wants Jun to listen in just yet.

“This is Sakurai.”

“Sho-kun.” Is the reply, and Sho smiles faintly. If he is calling at this hour, it would mean he has been waiting to call until after the coffee shop is closed.

“What can I do for you, Ohno-san?”

“Sources have told me you and Jun-kun are looking for information.”

“You mean Nino told you?” Ohno has never been very good at trying to be mysterious.

The barista most definitely pouts, “You’re ruining it.”

“We both know you’re much better at being direct,” Sho sits down in his office chair, listening with half an ear to the quiet noises of Jun in the kitchen, “I am surprised you called me. Unless it’s to brush me off before I even request an audience.”

Ohno falls silent for a moment, his mind probably slowly loading the next thing he is going to say. Sho guesses the sentence will be short.

“It’s for Jun-kun’s sake.”

Sho unconsciously holds his breath, “It is. I think – no, I _know_ – it will help him to feel like he belongs amongst other vampires. To be honest, I thought it would be enough for him to know he shares my blood, but if I read him right, he’s searching for some part himself, a true part, that should naturally belong amongst vampires. Or he won’t feel like he’s worth this place, because of how he perceived vampires in the past. The fact that he was pushed away from his family all those years ago, seemingly just because of a vampire attack, nags on his mind. Like him, I believe there was more to it, just like there is more to his purple eyes.”

Again, there is silence on the other end of the line until Ohno hums deeply, “Jun-kun is different,” Sho’s heart almost skips a beat, before Ohno elaborates, “He is kind and compassionate, and he always thinks of others before himself. I want to help him.”

Ohno may not say much, but when he says something, he always directly hits the nail on the head. He is also a lot more attentive than most give him credit for, observing several key characteristics of Jun’s personality. With Jun’s empathy and the way he always pushes himself, it makes people close to him – Sho, Shun, Nino and now Ohno – want to spoil him, to make him happy. To even get the words ‘I want to help him’ to escape Ohno’s mouth… Sho feels incredibly optimistic, because Ohno never does anything half-heartedly.

“I must admit, I am a little surprised, Ohno-san. I was planning to call you, but I expected a rejection.”

“Would that have stopped you?”

“No.”

Ohno sounds amused, “Good. Do you and Jun-kun have time this Sunday? I will close the store at 4 pm.”

“Is it ok to close early? And for Jun to come along?”

“It’s perfect actually.”

And that is that.

When Sho lets Jun know afterwards, Jun’s surprised reaction is understandable. Sho has never shared Ohno’s secret with anyone, because it was not Sho’s place to do so, because Ohno never told Sho personally as much as Sho figured it out on his own. And when Sho first off only tells Jun that Ohno may have all the answers, not why, Jun is very sceptical, even distrustful. But as Sho reminds him, this is Ohno – they both know him well enough to be sure, there is no way he has ulterior motives.

 

*

 

If Sho is feeling this anxious, he can only imagine how Jun feels. Sho’s mate has been white as a sheet since morning, only nibbling a little at his favourite pumpkin scones, despite how Sho keeps as much in physical contact with him as possible, to share calm and warmth. “I’m not ready.” Was the first thing Jun said as he woke up, bleary-eyed and staring at Sho, as if he had been doing so for quite a while before Sho himself stirred out of sleep. Needless to say, Sho spent the first hour of his morning holding Jun tight underneath the covers, just soothing him with gentle caresses.

Despite how Jun has stopped shaking, Sho can feel his fear, can sense the fright at having much of his past and origins potentially being revealed today. What Sho has told him, after his conversation with Ohno, is no more than a possibility that the barista may share secrets no one else knows; secrets that will become the key to solving everything about Jun’s blood. At this point, it is no longer possible to dismiss Jun’s purple eyes as a coincidence or some sort of mutation.

True to his words, Ohno has put up the **Closed** sign in the window, but the door is not locked when Sho grabs the handle after a quick knock on the door. The ever-vigilant old bell chimes above Sho and Jun’s intertwined hands, and they are met with the usual fresh smell of coffee, indicating that Ohno has prepared them something.

Sho locks the door after them, “Ohno-san? Which cabinet are you hiding in today?” Sounds like something Nino would say.

Ohno pops his head up from below the counter, a smudge of coffee grind on his cheek. He lights up in one of his small smiles, “Sho-san, Jun-kun.” With amusement, Sho realises Ohno is one of only few who dare refer to Jun as such in front of Sho. It is purely a good sign.

“How’s your day been, Ohno-san?” Jun asks politely, and Sho quickly feels the effects of the calming coffee shop on his mate. Adding Ohno’s own stable serenity, how he never appears fazed by anything, has instant visible effects on Jun. Honestly, there is probably no better place and no better person to go to for the answers they so dread and need.

“Quiet Sunday,” Ohno comments, “I made croissants with chocolate.” On cue, Ohno lifts two plates, one with two of the French pastries, the other with only one.

Jun drags Sho along when he moves closer to inspect the goods, “Like pain au chocolat?”

“Err, maybe. I just made them.”

Sho cannot help the snort. Well, Ohno is only a genius with coffee and baking, Jun needs to cut the older male some slack.

“Should we go sit down?” Sho suggests, when Ohno does not take the initiative to get down to business.

“I’ll get the coffee,” Ohno mumbles and turns away, indicating that Sho and Jun can choose wherever they want to sit.

Letting Jun decide takes them to the usual corner where they can still keep an eye on the door, but where no big windows expose them to the curious eye of the passers-by. Sho makes sure to wrap an arm around Jun’s shoulders and give him a kiss to the corner of his mouth, words needless and unspoken when Jun relaxes into the embrace.

“You know, I am not very good with words.” Is how Ohno announces his arrival, setting down a tray with three cups and the croissants on the table between them, “Latté for Jun-kun.”

“I never thought we’d ever talk about it again, so just go at your own pace, we have all evening.” Sho gently urges, for once a little lost at words in how to express his gratitude to Ohno for doing this.

After setting the croissants down in front of them, Ohno sits down himself – the first time Sho has seen him not behind the counter, but at a table in his own café.

Sho furrows his brow, “I only get one?”

“Your mate needs it more.” Sho only grows more confused, staring briefly at Jun, eyes sliding down his body, “Could gain some more weight.”

Honestly, Sho thinks Jun is perfect, but perhaps his hipbones have become a little more prominent recently.

“And you imply I can’t?”

“Yes.”

Sho pouts, right until Jun chuckles, his eyes crinkling, “You’re perfect, Sho. But we all know you can’t say no to the muffins Nino keeps bringing you. And we can only work out so much.”

What a pair; Nino trying to fatten Sho up, while Ohno tries to do the same to Jun. If he did not know better, Sho would think the two of them were working together.

Sho takes a sip of the amazing coffee, and he thinks he recognizes his favourite blend. But then again, Jun has been feeding him so many kinds of coffee these days, it is getting harder and harder to tell them apart.

“Sho-kun hasn’t told you much, right?” Ohno then surprisingly asks, turning his attention towards Jun. And appropriately so, as Jun is the reason Ohno is choosing to open up about this.

Jun shakes his head, “He’s been very loyal to you, I think. I never knew there was more to you than, well, this,” Jun gestures to their surroundings, the café, the bakery, “Which, don’t get me wrong, is already great.”

Ohno chuckles a little at Jun’s seeming fear of offending him, and his eyes show nothing but the same kindness he always displays. However, when Ohno’s gaze lowers as Jun takes the first bite of a croissant, the low light from the far windows make his eyes appear ice blue.

“A sentinel.” Ohno boldly states, voice unreadable, and Jun starts, “That’s what I used to be.”

It is not a shock to Sho. When he first met Ohno, he and Nino accidentally fell upon Akatsuki on one of their explorations of the city, the little shop tugged neatly away from the main shopping street. And when Nino gave Sho a look as they made their way out again, carrying coffee and treats, Sho knew they thought the same thing. _So, sentinels aren’t extinct after all._ Ohno perhaps thought himself clever, never to be discovered here, but with Nino’s brilliance and Sho’s ancestry and knowledge, the former guard never stood a chance at hiding. However, the way he looks and acts makes him appear entirely human, and as far as Sho knows, no one else suspects the barista at Akatsuki is hiding anything.

“Though, that’s not what I called you here to say. It’s just the short explanation to why I know what I’m going to tell you now.” _Confusing._

Jun goes quite silent, eyes flickering in shock between Sho and Ohno, “Sho just found information on sentinels a couple of days ago…”

“I knew of their existence already. I’d hoped to find more evidence and any clues to why they disappeared, because that might’ve held a clue to the fate of the ancients.” Sho admits, recalling all those conversations he had listened in on when he was young, when his father thought him too childish to understand any of it. But Sho still remembers so many things, remembers how he enjoyed solving these little puzzles from bits of information he caught his father spouting when he thought Sho did not listen, or did not care. Oh, Sho always cared.

Before Jun feels betrayed at being left out, Sho pats his thigh, “I wanted it to come from Ohno-kun himself. We can both imagine how much the sentinels went through, and…” How most of them are now dead.

Jun nods, just quietly humming in affirmation and putting his hand on top of Sho’s.

“I put it all behind me, so to me, the sentinels are extinct.” Ohno continues, voice just quiet and monotone. Sho cannot, and has not been, able to read Ohno regarding the matter of his fellow sentinels, so there is no way of knowing how Ohno feels about it all. Whether he is wounded by grief or relieved to be the only one left.

“Are you a vampire then?” Jun inquires hesitantly, afraid to step on sore feelings.

“I am. I hope you won’t tell anyone? I want the present to remain static.” Not even Nino. That part hurts Sho, because he knows how much Nino cares about Ohno.

“I promise.”

With Jun’s promise to keep his secret, Ohno starts disclosing what will change Sho’s view on the ancients and vampire history. Ohno speaks slowly, appearing to consider his words thoroughly, yet his emotions are detached, as though he is reading from a textbook and is unsure of how to pronounce each word.

“The ancients were dying. Not because of the war with humans or political disputes with the purebloods, but because of their unwillingness to dilute their ancient blood. They were four families, and through arranged marriages they did mate amongst each other, but after centuries of doing this, many offspring were stillborn or twisted. The risk of childbirth is, as you know, very high and with the chances of incest affecting the infant, the ancients appeared to stop their mating,” It is as Sho’s father suspected, the covens leading its individuals towards extinction, “The Jinguu-family was the first one to go. Despite their wisdom, they did not foresee the conspiracy between the Akiyamas and the Yayoi family. I don’t know the details of why they thought it was necessary to rid themselves of the vampires with golden eyes, but it was bloody and dirty, and the Jinguu-family didn’t stand a chance.

Jun has gone very still next to Sho.

“Of course, that did not make the mating problem go away. I think the three remaining families realised that the era of the ancients was coming to an end. But a few members from each family refused to follow the elders and isolate themselves until they withered.” Ohno takes a sip of what Sho thinks is mocha, and it is as though a weight has lifted from his shoulders, the shadows under his eyes – that appeared as he began disclosing this story – are now growing lighter. Sho predicts that the continuation of this story will be less dark.

“What you’ve probably read in history books isn’t wrong; the pureblooded ancestors don’t exist anymore. I can’t say this with the guarantee of a main witness, because I wasn’t with them at that time, but I would’ve known if they were here. However, their blood didn’t disappear.” Suddenly, Ohno’s eyes snap to Jun, and now it is Sho’s turn to become rigid, having to clench his fist not to immediately grab Jun’s hand per instinct. He does not want to signal to his mate that this is something he should fear, so he forces himself to calm, to trust Ohno, and his own judgement at this being the right thing for Jun.

“This is how they survived,” Sho cannot figure out, if the sentence is directly aimed at Jun, or an introduction to what Ohno says next, “Some members of the covens fled. They hid and mated with humans, with vampires they trusted to keep their secrets. This way, they could hide the colour of their eyes, with the hope that one day a rare offspring would eventually mate with a vampire strong enough for the ancient genes to be triggered, so their colours could return.” Sho’s heart is beating wildly, and Jun’s scent is taking on a note Sho has not smelled before; a scent he cannot decide whether is nice or not, its nuances twisting stressfully.

“I think this was the only way they could think of to survive – “planting their DNA”, instead of staying as ancients themselves, officially. But I think their plan mostly failed, as most of the ancients’ blood is planted in humans or in vampires so low in society that no vampire strong enough – a pureblood – will mate with them. Well, that is until now.” At this, Ohno openly gestures to Jun; Jun, who is white as a sheet, but whose heart is beating strong. He is frightened and shocked, he is confused, but Sho senses there is more underneath it, some affirmation and deeper understanding – what resonates in Sho too. Because it makes sense.

“That doesn’t explain why Jun’s eyes are purple,” Sho interjects, “Wouldn’t it make sense for them to be blue, if the ancient blood is triggered when an offspring mates with a pureblood?”

“There were cases in the past,” Ohno starts after a little pondering where Sho speculates that the older vampire may not have an answer, “where an ancient mated with a lesser vampire and the eye-colour passed to their offspring. But once, I witnessed two ancients mating, and their child had shining steel silver eyes; his mother’s eyes were white as a blank slate, his father’s black as the void.”

“But I’m not an ancient.” Sho protests, heart in his throat.

Ohno nods slowly, “True, but your blood is undeniably strong, and the vampire blood in Jun-kun is thin. It has been diluted for centuries.”

Sho is unsure of whether this makes his own blood weaker than he thought, or Jun’s blood so much stronger. Ohno answers that question, without Sho needing to ask.

 “You have no idea how strong Jun has the potential to become.”

Should ancients rise again, humans will stand no chance if the races continue to be at war.

“Did Jun’s parents know?” Sho decides to ask, not even thinking of questioning Ohno’s line of reasoning, because really, this is just a confirmation of what both Sho and Nino suspected. And probably Jun too, because Sho’s mate is not stupid, he would have entertained the theory as well.

Ohno shugs, “I wouldn’t know. Possibly.”

“They knew.”

Jun is staring straight ahead, unfocused, and Sho senses he is revisiting some old memories, those memories Jun dared not touch until now, where it seems out of his control, the memories coming to him when Ohno finishes his narrative.

“It makes so much sense,” Jun’s voice is fragile, and Sho hesitantly moves closer, not quite touching Jun, but being close enough to feel the warmth from Jun’s body, “That fear in their eyes. I always wondered why Tokyo wouldn’t be equally full of vampires, if there weren’t potentially more to fear in a big city. But of course, sending me away was the equivalent of freeing themselves from the responsibility of keeping me from becoming a vampire.” Jun chuckles without humour and shakes his head, “To think the ancient vampire name would come to hate itself. Do you reckon the ancient Matsumotos predicted this future, in which vampires are scorned by humans?”

At first, Ohno does not answer, merely meets Jun’s eyes calmly. Then he pushes the plate with croissants closer – Jun has only taken one bite – offering a smile, “I don’t think so. Though some smarter individuals probably feared it. They watched their sentinels get turned into weapons of war, after all.”

Oh, how the mighty fell. It is ironic. The way the ancients disappeared. Sho’s father predicted it, but Sho knows that Sakurai Shun is from a generation where change does not exist, a generation including Murao, who refused to alter his old ways. Change is inevitable, yet when Sho looks at Jun, sees the way his purple eyes shine a little brighter at Ohno’s acceptance and proof that despite of one’s past, they can live on, he doubts his view of Jun will change.

In the end, it makes sense to find someone like Ohno here, hiding his past and his knowledge. This former guard who has seen so much war, so many battles, has used his hands to fight and to kill, for him to need the calm and quiet of a coffee shop, to see his hands build and create not for bloodshed, but happiness. One would never suspect such an old vampire to find his place here, to have a demeanour and a personality like Ohno’s. Though Sho does not know what Ohno was like in a former life, what Ohno has been a witness to and an agent of is bound to leave one stunted and scarred.

This is surely for the better. Perhaps, centuries in the future, in an ideal world, where society has evolved and humans and vampire are no longer in conflict, history can be revealed, mysteries can be solved and Jun can disclose who he really is. Until then, Sho doubts any of the two will mind keeping Jun’s ancestry a secret. It will not matter to them and their love.

 

Once they finish their coffee and Ohno’s croissants – Sho still a little mad he only got one – Jun is relaxed again, body firmly pressed against Sho’s as he holds onto Sho’s hand. Perhaps it is Sho’s imagination, but Jun’s grip feels somehow stronger and more confident.

Just as they are about to leave, Jun thanking Ohno so much the old vampire has to tell him to “knock it off,”, blushing as the barista is underneath the heavy tan, Sho pulls Ohno aside. This is a matter Jun knows about, but a conversation Ohno probably would prefer not to have while Jun is looking. So, Jun’s mate takes his time grabbing their jackets, looking around the shop curiously, while Sho talks.

“It’s about Nino.” Sho says and watches as Ohno’s eyes instantly become guarded. Knowing that Ohno far from dislikes Nino, it just confirms to Sho the importance of discussing this, ““You have to tell it to him straight, if you want nothing to do with him. I know he doesn’t appear like it, but he’s hurting. Honestly, I am surprised at his tenacity to keep pursuing you, when you brush him off every time, and as much as I owe you for what you’ve done for my mate, I can’t let you continue to make Nino hurt himself.”

“I couldn’t protect them.”

Confused, Sho furrows his brow, wondering what Ohno is referring to. But then the former sentinel meets Sho’s gaze, the power of his ice-blue eyes enough to make Sho flinch.

He was a protector of the ancients, their sentinel, it was his life to keep them safe. Now they are all dead, and Ohno is the only one left, feeling like he failed them.

“I shouldn’t even be alive.” Sho has never seen Ohno cast down or depressed. But if this is the burden he is carrying every day, blaming himself for living, his mental strength is incomprehensible, “I’m a failure, so I cannot protect Nino, I am not worthy of a mate.”

Sho knows it is really inappropriate, but he just cannot stop the snort that follows Ohno’s reasoning for why he does not want to be with Nino. Honestly, he cannot decide who is more stupid; Nino, for not realising Ohno’s feelings for him, or Ohno for thinking Nino wants or needs any kind of protection, “You know, Nino would bend in half to protect _you_. I don’t think he has once entertained the thought that you should be the one to protect him.”

Ohno’s eyes widen incrementally, as though this concept of having someone protecting him is outrageous, as though he has never considered that it could be the other way around, that he could be the one protected.

“You’re not a sentinel anymore, right? Hell, you’re not even a vampire,” Sho smirks, “I think you should try and cast aside your past and live in the present. Guilt is not worth carrying around, when no one is here to blame you anymore.” With a squeeze to Ohno’s shoulder, Sho turns back to his mate.

Undoubtedly, Ohno has a lot to think about, and considering the wrinkles growing deeper and deeper into his forehead, processing time is going to take a while.

-

There still remains the question of why Sho’s father despised the Matsumotos so, but Sho can put two and two together. His mother loved a human. And a few Matsumotos mated with humans to hide and dilute their blood. Sho leaves it at that, not needing the information, because it does not matter in the end. It will not affect the present.

Just before they left Akatsuki, Ohno gave Sho a compact, blue notebook, sounding more mysterious and responsible than Sho ever thought him capable of, when he told Sho to hold onto the notes of Ohno Satoshi, the sentinel. As if Ohno threw away the last piece of what he no longer wants to be. And now, under the freshly-washed covers of their bed, Sho dares to open a random page, while Jun showers, eyes curious when they skim over the neat calligraphy notes of a being Sho is excited to learn more about.

 

**The characteristics of the four covens**

The black-eyed Akiyama family: The shadow-walkers. They mingle with and thrive in darkness and are shrewd manipulators. Needless to say, these vampires do not need much protection. Associated with the void.

The ocean-eyed Matsumoto family: Bubbly and warm, endlessly affectionate and charming in their brightness, like the life is shining out of them, beckoning everyone close. Associated with water and the essence of life.

The sun-eyed Jinguu family: Just and calm, these vampires were regal and sophisticated, the wisest of the ancients with their wish to learn and study. At present, they have fallen, to a conspiracy between Void and Eternity. Some say they were children of the goddess Amaterasu.

The white-eyed Yayoi family: Powerful. So eternally powerful, but like walking time-bombs in their temper. They are mostly devoid of emotion but can turn endlessly destructive. They are the image of eternity, of nothingness.

 

Beneath the descriptions, Ohno has left sketches of four types of vampires, some more muscular, and one sketch has deep shadows wafting from it, so lifelike Sho cannot help but touch the smoke, curious to see if he can feel it through the paper.

“Here I am, naked, and yet you still cannot tear your eyes from those notes.”

Sho’s eyes snap up, the notebook snaps close, and he puts on his most charming smile to face Jun’s wrath, only to have it fade at the sight before him.

Jun’s skin is still damp, small drops of water assembling in the tips of his hair and rolling down his slender neck, only to hide from view at Jun’s back. Sho hardly notices Jun’s annoyed expression, because his eyes are busy devouring Jun’s nakedness; the shape of his pectorals, the dip above his hipbones, the swell of his biceps and buttocks. A growl ripples along Sho’s vocal cord, and his arousal rises proudly between his legs.

“Mate.” Sho’s voice is so deep, it is closer to being just a rumble in his chest. But it causes Jun’s body to instinctually react, cock swelling between wet thighs, breathing growing instantly more laboured.

And Jun appears to forget his annoyance, lips parting as he whispers Sho’s name. Sho blinks, and Jun is on top of him, thighs spread over Sho’s lap, as Sho cradles Jun’s face between his hands. Jun’s eyes appear to cast a purple glow over Sho’s face, alight from within by arousal and pheromones now pumping in Jun’s blood.

“I see it now,” Sho breathes, “Life is shimmering from within you, welling out.” Like the blue eyes of your ancestors.

“Does this mean I am more powerful than you?” Jun cocks an eyebrow, and Sho’s erection stirs again.

“Want to test that?” Sho surges up to capture Jun’s lips just as he grabs onto Jun’s thick thighs and throws Jun down below him, with a great show of his superior strength.

Underneath him, Jun is laughing, ticklish where Sho kisses his ribs and across his belly, “Seems- I still- have a way to go,” he gasps in between giggles, and Sho adds his own gravely chuckle.

“Only a hundred years or so of intense training.”

“Sho.” Jun reaches for Sho’s face and brings him close as he wraps his legs around Sho’s waist, thighs and crotches rubbing against each other through the tangled sheets. His laughing stops, but his breathing remains quick through the depth of his words, “Thank you.”

Certain that Jun is staring straight into his heart, Sho closes his eyes momentarily, blocking out the colour of his eyes, ignoring their blood and their ancestry and dwelling on only what they share. It does not matter who they are. Jun’s thankfulness, the relief so evident in the way he speaks and carries himself matters however, and as such the sacrifice of knowledge was worth it. It brings along the fleeting, curious question of how much power the offspring of a pureblood and an ancient would actually hold.

“Hold me. Don’t ever let go.”

“Never, Love.”

Jun nuzzles into the crook of Sho’s neck, one moment soft, the next sinking his teeth into a vein and drawing blood in a powerful bite. It takes but a moment for Sho to retaliate; with a vicious growl, he digs his own sinister fangs into the hollow below Jun’s ear, to claim as much as Jun takes from him, to even the balance and complete them both. He hears the pumping of Jun’s blood in his ears, listens as the sound of Jun’s breathing soars to a chorus, feels once more the power of their shared bond; the way that each time they mate, they grow stronger, closer and into one whole.

When Sho hisses at Jun to let go of him, both of them baring their fangs at one another until Sho wins the fight with a powerful thrust into Jun’s open body, he can only imagine how entertaining it will be from now on, as Jun decides to test his strength against Sho.

Drawing back, Sho hovers over Jun, watches how Jun still crumbles underneath Sho, trapped as he is between Sho’s arms with his head thrown to the side in submission at Sho’s rough fucking into him, and Sho takes all that Jun has to give and more, while Jun’s releases a string of begging, “ _Harder. We both know I can take it._ ”

Blood is painted over Jun’s jaw from his feeding, running down his neck and caking at the hollow by his throat, and Sho finds him utterly gorgeous, “My greedy mate.” Sho husks as he wipes the corner of Jun’s mouth with his thumb, chuckling not because he is amused, but out of happiness and incredulity.

They do not stay in the bed for long, Sho rises like a flash and slams Jun against the wall – had the mansion not been built for vampires, it would have left an indent – ramming upwards and inwards while Jun bears down, clenching around his cock and moaning loudly. Seeing red in his lust, Sho bites down continuously all over Jun’s neck, leaving healing puncture wounds while Jun in turn leaves angry scratches all over Sho’s back, bloody trails tickling skin from sharp nails. And it all just makes Sho drive in harder, moving them again to the window where he turns Jun to take him from behind and bend him at an odd angle.

As the window fogs from their mating, Sho whispers vows of protection and possession into Jun’s ear, continuing his violent claiming until Jun is too busy gasping for breath to form any response, besides the content emotions transferred to Sho through just their connecting skin.

 

*

 

It has been a few weeks since the explanation to Jun’s purple eyes was as good as revealed, and things have settled down rather quietly. Nothing much has changed, aside from Jun now doing more of his work from home. Only a couple of days after the conversation with Ohno, Sho decided to let Jun know how hard it was for him to miss so many hours with Jun from Monday through Saturday. Moreover, the intense hours at the office left visible evidence on Jun that Sho did not like. Honestly, it did take a bit of convincing and a back-handed move from Sho to get both Toma and Shun to metaphorically push Jun out of his office, but it has greatly improved Jun’s health – despite how Jun’s stubbornness will not let him admit it himself in the nearest future.

Sho is putting on his black jacket with metallic-blue labels when Jun sneaks up behind him for a kiss to the side of his neck. Before he can retreat, Sho grabs his waist and pulls him close, for both of them to be visible in the mirror.

“You look good.” Sho says, eyes skimming over Jun’s denim jeans, his white shirt and black vest.

“You too,” Jun rushes to answer and hide his blush. Incredible, how Sho can still make him blush, “This jacket was a great buy.” Tugging slightly at the corner of Sho’s jacket, Jun – consciously or not – coaxes Sho closer to have his attention stay on him. Then he sneaks his hands up and under the folded black collar of Sho’s shirt, “I am curious to see the dynamic between Nino and Ohno-san today.”

“Well, I don’t really know much about what happened between them, only that Nino sent me quite the triumphant smiley in a text a couple of days ago. Means it took Ohno-kun a little more than a week to make up his mind,” Sho watches as Jun steals some of his cologne and applies only a small amount.

As they are ready to go, Sho follows Jun down the stairs, “Means it’s still pretty new. Could get ugly.”

Sho chuckles, “What are you talking about. You too must’ve noticed Nino complaining that you and I still get plenty ‘ugly’.” 

A bottle of old whiskey and a pack of beer wait for them at the round table beside the front door, each a gift for one of the residents of the apartment Jun used to share with Aiba. The human invited the two of them on the occasion that it had been way too long, and they _‘better spill the beans, Nino is driving me crazy with his curiosity! He’s making me play way more Mario Cart than usual’_. Sho reckons all five of them are going to be present.

Jun chuckles at Sho’s comment, choosing not to reply and instead squeezes Sho’s arm, “Let’s see if Nino and I can over-sate Aiba’s curiosity and make him throw us out.”

Sho rolls his eyes at Jun’s mischievous grin, wondering if Nino and he are not two of the same devilish kind, “You are cruel. He is only human.”

“He is Aiba. That’s a category entirely in itself.”

 

Of course, the first thing that happens when they enter Aiba and Nino’s apartment is the former getting up real close to stare intensely into Jun’s eyes, before Jun has even gotten the chance to take off his shoes and overcoat, which naturally results in a warning growl from Sho – entirely beyond his control. But Aiba being Aiba, he does not take it personal at all, instead he grins at Jun as he looks between the two,

“It must be nice to have a boyfriend who’s this protective. Don’t worry, Sho-chan, I just want to see if his eyes are more purple today.”

“Actually, it gets annoying sometimes.”

“Liar.” Now Nino joins them in the already crammed genkan, Ohno in tow by Nino’s left hand, “You love it when he growls at people.”

Nino is apparently loyal to no one when he calls out bullshit, Sho observes, stepping closer to Jun despite knowing that Aiba is no threat.

“I wonder who’s the possessive one of you two.” Jun smirks, eyeing Ohno despite how he tries to stay in the background. The older vampire is surprisingly hesitant and shy about the whole ordeal, though he does not make an attempt to let go of Nino’s hand.

“Oh-chan of course,” Nino grins charmingly, making Sho snort and shake his head.

They are finally allowed through to the apartment, as Jun hands Aiba the whiskey and Nino the beer, and Sho follows Jun as he takes in the very few adjustments and changes which have been made to the apartment. The tv area is now taken over by a couple of consoles, and games fill the shelves instead of books, although Aiba’s veterinary documents and files are still allowed some room. An additional small tv is set up in the kitchen, and when they ask, Aiba quickly explains that it is Nino, who wants a tv in every room.

Aiba has made his amazing mabo tofu, and the evening passes with the usual jests and inquiries, Ohno having fallen so quickly into sync with Nino that one might be fooled to suspect they have been together always. Nino still laughs and calls him an old man, but Ohno now hits him back, eyes crinkling up in an embarrassed smile every time.

“You should see this guy when we watch tv. His face is way more entertaining than whatever program is on, it’s hilarious.”

“Oi, stop that. It’s embarrassing!” Ohno cries out, slapping Nino’s shoulder while his partner merely laughs at him.

It feels good for Sho, to watch Nino genuinely happy like this. It just goes to show that for the people he truly cares about, Nino does not back down easily. But man, he is never going to hear the end of it; Nino will go on for years about finally gaining Ohno’s favour. Sho does not even want to imagine the horrid conversations when Nino and Ohno finally mate officially. But Sho supposes he owes Nino ten times over for what Sho has put him through with his mating with Jun and all the drama ahead of it.

It is when the night is nearing its end that Sho takes a break on the balcony, enjoying the quiet night air while his mate reminisces with Aiba, that Ninomiya joins him – quietly of course, without making a sound at all.

“Still retaining enough sanity to stray from his side, I see,” Sho comments and Nino slinks up beside him. Both of them stare straight ahead, at the city lights, listening to the noise of the city as if it was a soothing tune.

“Don’t worry, I promise we’ll be even clingier and more gross than you two are.”

Sho does not doubt that and chuckles good-naturedly – there is no way he can be regretful about bringing those two together.

Nino surprises Sho then, as instead of further poking him about his addiction to his mate, he turns to face Sho with a much more serious expression. Unexpected as it is, Sho can feel that what Nino is about to say requires his full attention.

“Sho-chan,” this may be one of very few times Sho has seen Nino take a moment to choose his words. “Is it really ok to let the Sakurai bloodline end with you?”

Sho raises an eyebrow and leans against the railing to hide how the question makes his stomach jump. It is a legit question, however to the ignorant observer, it would appear rather sudden, despite the revelation of Jun’s blood. Sho really ought to stop underestimating Nino’s observation skills.

“Well, if you don’t make an heir…-”

“It’s too dangerous. You and I both know how deadly pregnancy is amongst vampires, and the birth even more so. The chances of surviving a birth… I couldn’t bear to lose him, Nino. And I can’t even begin to imagine the increased danger with our mixed blood. ” Sho feels all hollow just thinking about it. He was close enough to losing Jun once. There is no way that will happen again, “With his ancient blood, we’ll have forever. We’re both immortal, and I don’t plan on risking anything for at least the first 500 years. Not for the chance to continue our bloodlines, not even for the chance to bring our families together after decades of feud, not for anything.”

“Am I to ignore the way you touch him then?” Nino tilts his head in an unconvinced gesture, and he is not smiling, dead-serious, “The way you sometimes put your hand below his navel?”

“It’s- it’s nothing. Please Nino, let’s not discuss this.” Ohno’s notes have taught Sho much in the past week, some things Sho has shared with Nino; amongst them, the information on some particular mutations in the late ancient families. How continuous inbreeding led to some ancient males being able to carry children, and that mutation has carried on to some vampires of today. But Sho is already selfish enough in his love for Jun, in his possessiveness; how he makes Jun stay more at the mansion for Sho’s sake. There is no way he could ever put his mate – or himself – through this kind of trauma.

Nino gives it another push, “And if Jun asks for it?”

“He’s shown no sign of wanting offspring. I don’t even think he knows it’s possible. Can we drop this?” The talk is making Sho miserable, pre-grieving for a pregnant mate with a very low chance of surviving a bloody and horrendously painful birth. He gives Nino a pleading stare, sincerely hoping that his friend can see that in this matter, Sho is a coward, “I’d rather stay in the present, enjoy the now and how lucky I truly am for being the one to mate with Jun. I never thought I’d deserve such happiness.”

Jun’s voice sounds from within the apartment, calling quietly for Sho, and Nino meets Sho’s eyes, slowly nodding as if in acceptance, in understanding. As if saying _You’re right._ If anyone is able to understand what Sho has gone through, how Sho perceives himself, it is Ninomiya.

_We cannot have it all._

Sho hopes that the present is enough for Jun too. If he is reading Jun’s feelings and emotions right, his mate is most content with warmth around him, he is most comfortable with Sho close, and he is the happiest when Sho’s attention is on him; a little spoiled, but Sho admits that he wants to be the one to spoil Jun the most. This new information he discussed with Nino, Sho will store away for the time being, knowing that he can never keep a secret from his mate for very long. Hell, from now on, they will only grow closer, meaning Sho will not be able to keep Jun from hearing him, even when they are rooms apart.

They are saying their goodbyes around midnight, Jun clinging to Sho in his slightly tipsy state – Jun is quite the lightweight, and Aiba was very generous and shared the whiskey the two of them brought him – with mild regret. But they both have work the following day, Jun staying at home working on his book, while Sho has a couple of meetings in the morning.

It is when Sho pulls Jun even closer with an arm around his shoulders, to place a kiss in his hair while Jun utters such a cute, quiet goodnight, that Ohno appears to somehow imitate their display of affection. He wraps an arm around Nino’s waist, apparently finding it appropriate as they say their goodbyes, and Sho can see how it takes even Nino by surprise. Of course, this just allows Nino an opening to place a fat kiss on Ohno’s lips, leaving the older vampire a little red around his cheeks when Nino pulls black.

Sho sends Ohno a sympathetic smile, though he knows that if anyone can control Ninomiya and his antics, it is Ohno. But as Sho turns to Nino, planning to narrow his eyes at him playfully, he freezes.

Ninomiya is grinning at Sho, all happy and triumphant, but pure shock and dawning realisation makes the skin at Sho’s back crawl. Where Nino’s iris would usually sparkle in amber-gold colour with mischief and self-satisfaction, Sho finds himself staring into nothingness. Nino’s eyes are black as void.

Things are going to change.


End file.
